


I fucking knew it

by Otte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short and quick funny thing that was inspired by a vine, Kiba and Naruto being youtubers and Kiba's prank gone bit wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fucking knew it

Yo! You’re watching KibaDog and sorry for the video shaking a bit by the way. I’m filming while walking.

Okay so it’s time for another scare-cam and his time my victim iiiis… Naruto! Ahaha right the victim’s always my roommate Naruto, if you didn’t know that then you should probably hit the subscribe button right below and you can watch all the times I’ve pranked him in the previous videos. Anyways, it’s 7am, I know he’s still asleep since it’s Saturday. Let’s go.

Yash, the door didn’t make a nose when I slowly opened it. It’s pitch dark and I’m tiptoeing a little closer to his bed. Let me just switch on the lights and use the horn.

*Click* ”TOOOOOOT!!!”

”WHAT THE FF-” Ahaha Naruto screamed like a giiiirl!”

Behind Naruto, someone got up to sit and said: ”Man, shut the fuck up, fuck you Kiba. Fuck you.” No fucking way…

”Sasuke you-” I said covering my mouth with my hand. Naruto grunted and turned to face Sasuke who was getting back under the covers.

”Get out.”

”Shut the damn lights asshole.”

I was laughing at this point, hope you guys can see anything on the video I don’t know if I’ve been able to keep it steady. ”I knew it. I FUCKING YOU KNEW IT! You ARE fucking him, I knew iiiit!”

”Yeah, now get out.” Naruto mumbled and I left the room still laughing. I suppose we will see a video on FoxHokage’s channel ‘fessing up to some rumours… Till next time dogs!


End file.
